A fuel-cell-powered vehicle is propelled with a motor driven by electricity generated in fuel cells supplied with hydrogen and oxygen (air). Some fuel-cell-powered vehicles have housing boxes holding fuel cells and discharge pipes connected to the housing boxes and extended to a position below rear bumpers.
In this kind of fuel-cell-powered vehicle, hydrogen leaked for some reason can stay in the housing box. The hydrogen staying in the housing box is emitted together with air having used for ventilation from a discharge opening of the discharge pipe at a position below the rear bumper. Thus an exhaust gas including hydrogen is caused to flow rearward of the vehicle.
The vehicle has an air vent provided in a rear wall (rear panel) serving as a partition between the passenger compartment and the outside of the compartment and emits air in the compartment to the outside through the air vent. The air vent is positioned above the discharge opening of the discharge pipe. The exhaust gas including hydrogen emitted from the discharge opening is emitted from a position below the rear bumper to the rear of the vehicle.
The exhaust gas including hydrogen emitted rearward from the discharge opening can be caused to flow toward the vehicle body for some reason. In this case, the exhaust gas including hydrogen flowing toward the vehicle body can flow upward toward the air vent and enter the passenger compartment through the air vent. It is thus desired to implement an exhaust structure which securely prevents an exhaust gas including hydrogen from entering the passenger compartment.